Imposibble Love
by Agavia Amalathea
Summary: Summary : aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi kenyataannya bahwa kau tak menerimaku dalam hatimu? Itu menghancurkan aku .. KYUWOOK STORY


**Ini ff yaoi ! aku ulanggi, YAOI … kalau kalian ngga suka sama ff jenis kayak gini. Lebih baik menjauh dari pada ada salah satu dari kalian memberikan komen yang hanya akan menambah dosa diri kalian sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : imposible love

Main cast : Kyuhyun, Ryeowook

Support cast : all suju's member

Genre : yaoi, romance, angst

Summary : aku mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi kenyataannya bahwa kau tak menerimaku dalam hatimu? Itu menghancurkan aku ..

.

.

.

.

" wookie~ah, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

.

" aku tahu itu." jawab Ryeowook.

.

.

" lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

.

.

" tidak ada."

.

.

" apa maksudmu tidak ada. Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Lalu bagaimana?" ucap kyuhyun tak terima, dia menahan emosi yang tengah berada di ubun-ubunnya.

.

.

" aku juga tahu itu. lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kyu."

.

.

" KIM RYEOWOOK !" teriak Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah lelaki kecil itu. tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tangan Kyuhyun kini tengah bergetar hebat.

.

.

" wookie~ah, sungguh aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau pikirkan hatiku?" suara Kyuhyun mulai melembut, rupanya dia telah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

.

.

" Kyuhyun~ah, kau tak sadar bagaimana kondisi kita. Kondisi dan dunia ini tak ada yang bisa menerima hal semacam itu. tidak ! itu akan menghancurkan semuanya, segala-galanya yang terdapat pada diri kita dan orang-orang sekitar kita." Jelas Ryeowook dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

.

.

" itu tidak mungkin Kyuhyun~ah .." lirih Ryeowook.

.

.

" meskipun aku begitu mencintaimu, kau tidak bisa menimbangkan hal itu? rasanya aku akan mati ketika kau mengatakan hal semacam ini wookie~ah." Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, rasanya dia ingin terjatuh saat ini. sayangnya, ntah kekuatan berasal dari mana yang membuat lelaki itu bisa berdiri tegak dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya yang panjang.

.

.

" Kyuhyun~ah, akal sehatku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jika aku menerima dirimu, itu pasti akan…. Ntahlah, kau pasti tahu apa yang aku maksudkan. Itu tidak mungkin."

.

.

" TIDAK ADA HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN KIM RYEOWOOK ! TIDAK ADA ! AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN BEGITU PULA DIRIMU, KITA AKAN HIDUP BERSAMA. AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU DENGAN SELURUH JIWAKU !" teriak Kyuhyun yang jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

" HENTIKAN TERIAKAN BODOHMU ITU CHO KYUHYUN !" teriak balik ryeowook, namja itu sebenarnya juga lelah. Bukan lelah raga saja, tapi lelah hati juga. Lelah untuk terus menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada sang dongsaeng. Hanya saja, Ryeowook lebih memilih akal sehatnya daripada perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

" hah? Kau bilang teriakan bodohku? Teriakan bodoh KAU BILANG !?" saat ini kyuhyun hanya dikuasi oleh amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul kembali. Ntah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

.

.

" wae? Kau marah?"

.

.

" semua karena kau Kim Ryeowook ! kau itu munafik ! kau mencintaiku tapi bahkan tak memberikan hatimu untukku walaupun itu hanya sedikit saja. Kau memaksakkan akal sehatmu yang bisa saja akan mempercepat kematianmu dan kematianku." Ucap tajam kyuhyun.

.

.

" kau tak mengerti kyuhyun~ah."ucap Ryeowook dengan pelan.

.

.

" iya, kau benar. Aku memang tak mengerti apa-apa di dunia ini. aku manusia bodoh yang bahkan bertahan dalam suatu keadaan yang tak ada satu orang pun yang berpihak padanya. Ya aku tahu itu dan aku pikir aku akan segera mati menghadapi semua ini."

.

.

" kyuhyun~ah, kau tahu aku tak bisa marah terhadapmu. Jadi kumohon, berhenti dan menyerahlah." Pinta Ryeowook setulus hati, meskipun hati kecilnya menjerit dengan keras dan membuat hatinya terluka.

.

.

Percakapan di sebuah restaurant mewah itu tak berhenti disana, kedua namja yang sebenarnya saling mencintai itu terus menerus mengunggkapkan argument tentang pendapat mereka.

.

.

" kau pikir berhenti dan menyerah itu mudah? Semudah ketika kau menyuruhku makan makanan kambingmu itu? semudah aku menuruti setiap perkataanmu meskipun itu akan membuatku muak. Seperti itu? tidak wookie~ah, tidak semudah itu. ini sudah terlalu lama, cinta ini sudah ada di hidupku bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan cinta ini pula yang membawaku ke sebuah keadaan yang membuatku bahagia sekaligus menyedihkan. Semuanya terlalu lama dan kuat, tak semudah itu." jelas Kyuhyun dengan menahan air mata kepedihan.

.

.

" Kyuhyun~ah, aku tahu itu. hanya saja, aku tak tahu harus seperti apa di hadapanmu. Aku tak mengerti, ini diluar kendaliku. Kau terlalu keras kepala untuk dinasehati. Kyuhyun~ah, yang bisa aku katakan hanyalah bahwa hubungan seperti itu tidak mungkin kita jalani. Itu hubungan yang menggerikan, kau jelas tahu itu." Ryeowook masih teguh pendiriannya.

.

.

" Gay , penyuka sesame jenis, homo seksual, kelainan seks, dan apapun itu namanya. Aku sadar sepenuhnya hubungan seperti itu adalah salah. Aku tahu, itu bertentengan dengan Tuhan. Tapi apa aku bisa memilih dengan siapa aku nantinya akan jatuh cinta? Pada siapa nantinya aku akan menjatuhkan pilihkan hatiku? Apa aku bisa memilih Kim Ryeowook? Jika boleh memilih, aku akan memilih tipe wanita yang menjadi idealku. Tapi nyatanya? Nyatanya aku mencintai seorang namja sepertimu. Apa itu salahku?"

.

.

" menggerikan? Menjijikkan? Apapun yang kau sebut, menurutku cintaku ini bukan seperti itu. ini anugerah Tuhan dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu."

.

.

" kyuhyun~ah, kumohon hentikan. Jangan di teruskan, kau membuatku semakin bersalah terhadapmu." Pinta Ryeowook memohon, wajahnya semakin terlihat sedih.

.

.

" mari kita makan, tidak baik membiarkan banyak makanan seperti ini. makanlah kyu, aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau makan tidak teratur. Jangan sampai kau sakit hanya karena kau tak nafsu makan." Perintah wookie dan sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh namja berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

Ryeowook mengambil garpu yang teletak di samping piring berisi spagethi itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, dia tak melakukan apa-apa. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang berasal dari perutnya, atau lebih tepatnya berasal dari lambungnya. Efek tak makan dengan baik selama beberapa hari terakhir. Keringat mulai menetes dari dahi yang tertutup oleh rambut poninya. Tangannya mencengkerem kuat perutnya, kakinya sedikit bergetar.

.

.

" wookie~ah, benarkah kita tidak bisa menjalananinya bersama-sama?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya fokus pada makanannya saja.

.

.

" aku pulang." ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Dengan langkah tertatih dia berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terpaku di tempatnya. Namja jangkung itu keluar dari restaurant dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian perutnya. Keringat semakin mengucur deras, namun Kyuhyun berhasil memasuki mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat dimana dia menerima penolakan akan cintanya.

.

.

Ryeowook, namja itu masih saja berada di restaurant yang telah di pesan oleh Kyuhyun secara pribadi. Namja itu menangis dalam diam, hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari mulutnya. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba untuk bisa mengendalikan emosinya, sekarang Ryeowook sudah tenang. Dia tak menangis lagi, namun setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dari kedua kelopak matanya.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook mengusapnya dengan kasar. Lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan restaurant itu. di tempat lain, Cho Kyuhyun kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit ditemani dengan noonanya, Cho Ahra. Yeoja itu tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, dia kini menangisi kondisi adiknya yang sungguh menyedihkan itu.

.

.

Cho Ahra, bagai saksi bisu bagaimana perasaan dan perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk menghilangan perasaan cintanya terhadap Ryeowook. Ahra tahu segala-galanya, tapi yeoja itu hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya bisa sedikit memberi pertolongan ketika adiknya mengalami kesusahan seperti ini.

.

.

Sebenarnya Ahra tak menerima hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun pada awalnya, namun dengan umurnya yang tak muda lagi. Ahra bisa berpikir hal yang semestinya, hidup Kyuhyun hanya milik Kyuhyun. Dia tak berhak apa-apa atas hidup adiknya itu.

.

.

" Kyuhyun~ah … apakah hal itu terlalu berat untuk kau tanggung sendirian? Berbagilah padaku, aku akan membantumu sekuat yang aku bisa. Kyuhyun~ah …" ucap ahra sendirian.

.

.

Sebuah deringan ponsel menghentikan tangisan ahra, dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel android miliknya.

.

.

_Lee Teuk_

_._

_._

Segera ahra menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk menetralisir suara seraknya akibat tangisan sebelumnya.

.

.

Belum sempat ahra mengucapkan kata sapaan, tapi seorang di ujung sana sudah memberikan sederet pertanyaan padanya.

.

.

" Kyuhyun sekarang berada bersamaku, kau tak usah khawatir. Dia berada di apartementku dan akan aku pastikan dia aman selama disini. Kyuhyun, anak nakal itu kini sedang sakit. Tidak terlalu parah memang, tapi sepertinya dia butuh istirahat selama 2 hari. Kau tak usah menjenguknya, karena aku ingin dia istirahat dengan tenang." Jelas ahra dengan setengah kebohongan yang terucap dari bibir kecilnya.

.

.

" okey, pastikan semua dongsaengmu tak ada yang tahu bahwa Kyuhyun kini sedang sakit. Iya, bye.." setelah segera memutuskan telepon dengan Lee Teuk, ahra segera mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

" kyuhyun~ah, apa kau sebegitu mencintai Ryeowook? Apa yang kau lihat darinya sehingga kau merelakan dirimu bertahan selama bertahun-tahun dengan rasa cinta seperti ini di hatimu? Aku tahu, setiap kali kita ke gereja bersama. Kau selalu menyempatkan berdoa'a setelah semua orang telah keluar dari dalam gereja dan kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu di dalam mobil. Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu menangis ketika kau berdo'a di hadapan Tuhan."

.

.

" adikku, kenapa kau semenderita ini? kenapa cintamu harus semalang ini kyuhyun~ah.." tangis Ahra pecah. Yeoja itu tak sanggup menahan sesak didadanya karena memikirkan kondisi adiknya.

.

.

Yeoja itu menangis semalaman, dia ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Menangis? Iya, itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa dia perbuat sekarang.

Sedangkan di dorm, semua member sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang saling berteriak satu sama lain, yesung yang sedari tadi bermain dengan ddangkoma peliharaannya, dan Ryeowook sedang membuatkan makanan untuk semua member bersama Sungmin.

.

.

" wooki~ah, kau tahu dimana anak nakal itu ?" tanya sungmin di sela-sela acara memasaknya.

.

.

" nugu ?" Ryeowook tak tahu siapa yang dimaksudh 'anak nakal' oleh hyungnya itu.

.

.

" babo ! Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih !" kesal Sungmin.

.

.

" mian, kenapa hyung mencari dia ?" tanya Ryeowook yang menghindari untuk mengucapkan nama lelaki jangkung berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

.

" aku tidak menemukannya semalam di kamar, dan pagi ini aku bahkan belum mendengar rengekannya padaku." Ucap Sungmin dan membuat hati Ryeowoook menjadi cemas seketika.

.

.

" mollayoo .." Ryeowook pun tahu, setelah kejadian tadi malam. Ryeowook tak menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali.

" aku khawatir jika dia sakit di luar sana, beberapa hari ini nafsu makannya jelek sekali."

.

.

DEG …

.

.

Hati Ryeowook bergejolak seketika, kecemasan kini menyelimuti hatinya. Perasaan bersalah menyergap dirinya, perasaan ingin bertemu dan mengucapkan kata cinta untuk dongsaengnya itu semakin menguat. Namun lagi-lagi Ryeowook mampu mengendalikan kerja hatinya itu.

.

.

" hyung, kau teruskan saja memasaknya. Aku ingin istirahat, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit." Ucap Ryeowook setengah berbong, kecuali dia memang benar-benar ingin istirahat.

.

.

Namun sepasang mata elang memperhatikan tingah Ryeowook sedari tadi, ya Yesung. Telah lama namja itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi antara kedua dongsaeng tercintanya itu. setelah kehilangan pandangan tubuh Ryeowook, yesung secara tiba-tiba mengikuti dan masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook, salah. Kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

" wooki~ah." Panggil Yesung dan membuat Ryeowook sedikit terlonjak kaget.

.

.

" hyung, wae ?" tanya Ryeowook perhatian.

.

.

" kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Ceritalah padaku."

.

.

" ani, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun saja." Jawab Ryeowook getir.

.

.

" memang beberapa hari terakhir, kyuhyun tidak makan dengan baik. Juga dia terlihat pucat, tapi kemarin sebelum dia pamit keluar. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cerah, dia tersenyum pada semua orang seperti orang gila." Ucap Yesung sedikit mencairkan suasana.

.

.

" benarkah ?" tanya Ryeowook tak bersemangat.

.

.

" wooki~ah, saat ini kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya yesung yang bukan seperti pertanyaan tapi sebuah pernyataan.

.

.

" jatuh cinta ? ani, aku tidak jatuh cinta." Jawab Ryeowook setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menutup mata untuk terlelap.

.

.

_Bukan jatuh cinta, tapi aku memang sudah lama mencintainya Hyung…_

_._

_._

" tidurlah …"

.

.

2 hari sudah berlalu, Ryeowook masih dilanda perasaan bersalah dan khawatir. Karena tidak ada kabar sedikitpun dari Kyuhyun, hanya LeeTeuk yang memberi tahu bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berada di apartement noonanya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook ingin menemui kyuhyun di apartement Ahra, hanya saja Ryeowook berpikir bahwa dia tak cukup memiliki muka untuk berhadapan-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun sekarang ini.

.

.

" aku pulang" terdengar suara khas yang sudah sangat familiar di di telinga seluruh member super junior itu.

.

.

" Kyuhyun~ah .." panggil Eunhyuk yang sedang bergelulat dengan Laptop yang ada di depannya itu. sedangkan member yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tak sempat untuk menyapa Kyuhyun.

.

.

" jangan menyapaku, tonton saja video menjijikkanmu itu !" Sinis Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sungmin yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belaka magnae itu.

.

.

" AAWWW ! Hyung, kenapa kau menjitakku? Aku baru saja pulang, tapi kau sudah sadis sekali terdapaku. Tidur sana di sofa !" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya.

" CHO KYUHYUN ! BUKA PINTU KAMARNYA ! KAU PIKIR INI HANYA KAMARMU SAJA HUH?!" teriak sungmin di balik pintu.

.

.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak, tak mendengar teriakan keras dari Sungmin.

Saat ini pukul 12 malam, dorm sangat sepi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang lain memiliki jadwal masing-masing. Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya, sebenarnya bukan tidur dalam pengertian yang sebenarnya, ryeowook hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan tekad bulat, namja itu mengambil sebuah kunci yang berada di laci meja kamarnya. Kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar seseorang yang begitu di cintainya. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Ryeowook melihat saat ini Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan pulas, mengetahui hal itu Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

.

.

Ryowook semakin mendekat kearah ranjang Kyuhyun kemudian berlutut di sampingnya.

.

.

" Kyuhyun~ah, mungkin ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku mengunggkapkan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku kepadamu. Kau tahu, bahwa aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Atau bahkan cintaku jauh lebih besar daripada cintamu untukku. aku mencintaimu sejak aku tahu bahwa kau telah menggantikan posisi magnaeku di super junior, dan sampai saat ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Hidup bersamamu dan menjalin kasih denganmu? Itu juga impian terbesarku Kyuhyunie, hanya saja aku masih memiliki logika yang cukup rasional untuk aku ikuti. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang tua kita, Super Junior, ELF, seluruh penggemar kita, hancur karena hubungan yang kita jalani nantinya. Sampai kapanpun, itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Cukup dengan mencintaimu seperti ini, dan tidak untuk bersama denganmu."

Ryeowook lega telah mengeluarkan sedikit yang ada di pikirannya kepada Kyuhyun, meskipun dengan keadaan yang hanya sepihak. Ini lebih baik dari pada perdebatan yang akan terjadi di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun jika membicarakan tentang masalah ini bersama.

Ryeowook berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, dia mendekatkan kepalanya kea rah Kyuhyun dan sedetik kemudian dia telah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya menempelkannya saja, setelah itu ryeowook melepaskannya dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Ya, inilah ending dari cinta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Menyedihkan ? hanya hati mereka berdualah yang tahu.

END .

Mian, ini FF bener2 GEJE dan ga bermoral sama sekali. Jeleknya sampai 7 turunan -_- tapi buat yang udah baca, harap di komen ya. Baik saran, kritikan, aku terima. Asal NO BASH, okay ?


End file.
